


Happines left us

by 02robot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Français | French, Humanstuck, Sadstuck, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02robot/pseuds/02robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose et Kanaya, dans la fin de leur vingtaine, sont les heureuses mamans adoptives d'une jeune fille de 14 ans nommée Merry. Tout semble aller pour le mieux dans leur petite vie de famille banale, mais un jour, Merry arrive en retard. Deux ans, ça fait un retard assez long, en effet, mais comment les choses peuvent-elles changer aussi dramatiquement en deux ans ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happines left us

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonsoir ! Cette fanfic était assez... dure à écrire, à cause d'un gros manque d'inspiration. Elle n'était même pas censée se finir comme ça, en fait. C'est à ce jour mon oeuvre finie la plus longue, on voit que j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration en général. C'est également un texte vraiment fort niveau triggers (oui je connais pas le mot français) je suis donc désolé si elle vous met mal à l'aise. Enfin, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire si vous le voulez !

« T'aurais pas dû la laisser sortir seule.  
\- Je le sais. Combien de fois tu vas me le dire ? Je t'ai déjà dit cinq fois que je le regrette. Ca te suffit pas ? »

La brune laissa échapper un soupir alors que la blonde guettait toujours à la fenêtre, attendant impatiemment le retour de sa fille – de leur fille, qui était partie quelques heures plus tôt rejoindre quelques amis. Mais il se faisait tard à présent, et elle perdait un peu plus le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait dès que la grande aiguille de l'horloge entamait un nouveau tour. Quelques larmes discrètes avaient commencé à couler sur ses pales joues, mais elle ne fît aucun bruit. Elle n'aimait pas pleurer devant elle. Alors elle fît son possible pour se concentrer sur les pas stressés de sa compagne qui faisait le même chemin, encore et encore, dans l'espoir de se déstresser, ainsi que sur les bruits que son téléphone portable émettait lorsqu'elle essayait d'appeler leur fille en vain et que la messagerie retentissait.

« Cette fois j'appelle la police.  
\- Attends encore un peu. Une dernière fois. S'il te plait.  
\- Non, Rose, cette fois j'attends plus. T'imagines ce qui peut bien lui être arrivé ? Ou tes livres te font encore dédramatiser la situation ? »

Elle ne sût pas quoi répondre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa compagne, répondant au doux et rare nom de Kanaya, critiquait son métier, sa passion, mais elle ne pouvait que la comprendre, bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Vivre avec quelqu'un dont le métier occupe les trois quarts de son temps, à tel point qu'elle ne voit presque plus sa fille et qu'elle ne mange plus en même temps que sa famille, c'est dur, très dur. Alors elle l'écouta juste composer le numéro, signaler une disparition de mineur, donner quelques détails afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas juste en retard, puis donner sa description, qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Merry Maryam, 14 ans, long cheveux blonds, grands yeux noirs, portant un sweater rose pâle. Pas qu'elle fuguait souvent, loin de là. Merry, c'était le genre de fille calme, qui écoute et fait ce qu'on lui demande, bien qu'en râlant un peu, mais qui était aussi très sociable, se faisant des amis très facilement. Cependant, elle s'inspirait souvent d'elle pour des personnages, principaux ou secondaires, de ses livres, souvent best-seller. Perdue dans ses pensées, Rose n'entendit même pas Kanaya raccrocher le téléphone et sursauta lorsqu'elle lui adressa la parole.

« C'est bon. Ils vont venir fouiller sa chambre et nous demander le chemin qu'elle prend habituellement, et d'autres trucs. Surement. Ils m'ont pas tout dit.  
\- J'ai pas l'impression que c'est réel.  
\- Moi non plus, Rose. Moi non plus. Je suis sûre qu'elle va revenir. »

Elle s'avança et l'enlaça, doucement, tendrement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas été aussi douces entre elles, mais pour le moment, elles en avaient besoin. Elles n'avaient jamais cessé de s'aimer, mais elles n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps à elles, alors c'était un câlin plein d'amour qu'elle lui donnait, plein de tout l'amour pour elle qui s'était accumulé depuis une ou deux années et qu'elle n'avait jamais pût lui donner, par manque de temps. Et elles pleurèrent. Rose la première, la tête sur l'épaule de sa compagne, de son épouse, de sa femme, le nez niché dans le creux de son cou qui dégageait une odeur de parfum si agréable. Et Kanaya la suivit presque immédiatement.  
  


* * *

 

« J't'aime.  
\- T'es encore bourrée ?  
\- J'crois. »

La brune soupira et laissa la blonde dévorer ses lèvres. Un baiser très peu passionné, violent, où surtout la blonde prenait part pendant que l'autre attendait qu'elle termine. Comme à chaque fois, depuis bientôt un an maintenant. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle descendit lentement vers sa mâchoire avant de progressivement descendre dans son cou, recouvrant de baisers toute la surface de peau ayant le malheur de tomber sous ses lèvres. L'alcool. Elle puait l'alcool à plein nez. Encore.

« T'as bu combien ?  
\- Une ou deux bouteilles de vodka. P't'être bien trois. »

Nouveau soupir alors que la blonde s'attela à laisser un suçon dans le cou de sa compagne. Leur fille ne fût jamais retrouvée, et l'enquête n'avançant point, elle fût alors déclarée morte par la police. Affaire scellée. Pas de continuation, de recherches, rien. Les temps furent durs, très durs. Rose plongea dans l'alcool, pour oublier, pour retrouver le sourire un court laps de temps avant de vomir, vomir encore et encore, toute la nuit s'il le fallait, dans l'espoir de vomir tout ce qui pouvait lui faire mal en même temps que tout ce qu'elle avait ingurgité. Dans l'espoir de tout oublier même dans un état de sobriété et de retrouver le sourire pour de bon, jusqu'à ce qu'autre chose arrive, dans quel cas elle recommencerait ce processus encore et encore avant d'y arriver une nouvelle fois. Kanaya, quant à elle, rapidement perdu goût à tout et s'isola, tombant en sévère dépression, ne voyant la lumière du jour que lorsque qu'elle devait aller travailler.

« T'y retournes quand, en cure de désintoxication ?  
\- Demain. »

Elle s'en doutait. Du moins, elle pensait qu'elle partirait dans la semaine, oui, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle y retournerait aussi tôt. Rose ne recommençait à l'approcher que lorsque sa prochaine cure approchait, pour profiter, on peut dire. Elles avaient perdu leur complicité, leur tendresse, déjà peu présente auparavant. Elles s'aimaient toujours, malgré tout, mais cette succession d’événements dans leurs vies les avaient toutes deux détruites, les forçant indirectement à porter de moins en moins d'attention à l'autre pour s'occuper d'elles-mêmes.

« Et toi, t'as pris tes médocs ?  
\- Oui. Mais j'ai un peu sur-dosé.  
\- Tu devrais pas.  
\- Je sais. Mais je me sens mieux quand je sur-dose. Je préfère comme ça. »

Elle mentait. Cela ne lui faisait rien du tout lorsqu'elle sur-dosait ses antidépresseurs, à part peut-être lui donner d'horribles nausées et parfois la faire trembler un peu. Cependant, elle savait que chaque médicament rajouté la rapprochait un peu plus de la mort. Elle l'embrassait à chaque fois un peu plus, cette mort, si proche, si belle, si attirante à côté de tous les événements qui s'étaient passés en un peu moins d'une année.

« Fait gaffe, quand même, hein. J'ai besoin de toi.  
\- Je sais. T'inquiètes pas. »

En réalité, Rose avait toutes les raisons possibles et inimaginables de s'inquiéter, mais sur le moment, elle cru sa compagne sur parole et s'attela juste à enlever sa veste de smoking. Qu'elle était belle Kanaya, avec cette veste, cette robe vert jade et ces talons hauts noirs qui s'accordaient parfaitement à ses cheveux courts d'un magnifique noir de jais, son teint pâle et sa peau parfaite. Elle donnait l'impression de ne pas être humaine, d'être la réincarnation d'une espèce inconnue vivant sur une autre planète, un autre univers, une autre galaxie. Une déesse, peut-être. Quant à Rose, son teint était devenu grisâtre et ses cheveux blonds ternes à cause de la quantité d'alcool qu'elle buvait chaque jour. Son maquillage avait coulé et ses joues étaient désormais presque entièrement cachées par du noir – elle pleurait toujours avant de commencer à boire. Une fois la veste de sa compagne retirée, elle commença à soulever le bas de sa robe.

« Dis, on peut arrêter ? Juste aujourd'hui. J'ai pas vraiment envie.  
\- Ok. Si tu veux. T'aurais pu me le dire plus tôt. C'est pas grave tu sais.  
\- Hmhm. »

Rose s'éloigna alors d'elle d'un ou deux pas afin de la laisser tranquille, ramassa la veste de smoking qu'elle avait lancée dans un des coins de la pièce et l'accrocha sur la chaise de son bureau, bureau sur lequel était d'ailleurs toujours posées les bouteilles qu'elle avait vidées plus tôt.

« Tu vas aller te doucher ?  
\- Non, je le ferais demain matin, tu peux y aller. Je vais juste me changer et me coucher. »

La blonde hocha la tête en guise de seule réponse et ouvrit leur armoire commune – qu'est ce que c'était pratique d'avoir les même dimensions – afin d'en sortir un t-shirt et un jogging qui lui ferait office de pyjama. Elle sortit de la chambre, sûrement pour aller dans la salle de bain – enfin, oui, c'était sûr, mais au fond, la brune avait toujours peur qu'elle cache encore des bouteilles. Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois, après tout, et avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elle ne lui faisait plus vraiment confiance, bien qu'elle essayait. Elle nettoya sa pensée et chercha à son tour une tenue confortable pour passer la nuit, et une fois qu'elle eut trouvé, elle se changea et se glissa directement dans les draps. Sa compagne ne mit pas bien longtemps avant de la rejoindre, une douce aura de shampoing à la cerise ayant effacée celle d'alcool l'accompagnant.

« Tu feras comment, pour les factures ?  
\- Je me débrouillerais. Au pire, j'arrêterais de voir mon psy.  
\- Non Kan, t'en as besoin. Tu feras un autre prêt.  
\- On a déjà trop de dettes. Je payerais tout ça dès que j'ai ma paye. Tant pis si je dois me priver de quelques trucs. »

La blonde soupira. Cela l'ennuyait, évidemment, mais au fond, elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Si elles continuaient comme ça, elles seraient endettées une bonne partie de leur vie, et elles ne pourraient rien y faire. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas fini de livre, mais après tout, de nos jours, le métier d'écrivain ne rapporte presque rien – 3 mois de salaire pour un livre qui prend 6 à 12 mois d'écriture, c'est peu, trop peu. Cela ne suffirait jamais à couvrir ses dépenses dans l'alcool ainsi que les médicaments et le psychiatre de Kanaya.

« Dis, tu me promets de pas rechuter ?  
\- J'essayerais. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui faisait la promesse de ne plus toucher à l'alcool après une cure, mais si elle échouait à la garder, ce ne serait pas la première fois non plus. Au début, elle essayait de le cacher aussi bien que mal, mais sa compagne finissait toujours par le trouver tôt ou tard – souvent tôt – en faisant un compte rendu de leurs dépenses à la fin du mois. Après ces quelques mots échangés, elles s'endormirent toutes deux assez rapidement.  
  


* * *

« Rose ? »

Aucune réponse. La brune venait de rentrer de sa visite chez son psychiatre, qu'elle allait voir tous les lundis après son travail plus ennuyant qu'autre chose, mais qu'elle continuait malgré tout, parce qu'avec son petit bac pro couture, elle ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin.

« Rose ? Tu es là ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle trouva cela assez prudent d'assumer que sa compagne était déjà partie au centre de désintoxication. Sans lui dire au revoir. Encore une fois. Maintenant, elle allait passer une période plus ou moins longue sans la voir, sans lui parler. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle partait toujours sans la prévenir, mais avec le temps, elle s'y était habituée. Elle avait juste assumé qu'elle faisait cela afin d'éviter une séparation trop émouvante, peut-être. Enfin, elle en avait, des hypothèses, qui resteront pour toujours et à jamais des hypothèses. Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui demander ; en fait, elle n'avait jamais eu de courage pour quoi que ce soit, par peur d'une dispute, sûrement. Du coup, elle évitait tous les sujets qui pourraient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mal tourner, que ce soit à cause d'une réponse inattendue ou d'une mauvaise interprétation. Après tout, Kanaya n'avait jamais été très douée avec les mots.

Assez de pensées inutiles. Aujourd'hui, début de mois, était son jour de paye et bientôt, ses dettes et ses factures seront prélevées de son compte. Elle devait faire ses comptes au plus vite afin de ne pas se retrouver dans l'interdit bancaire, car ne touchant qu'un peu plus du SMIC, elle l'atteindrait bien vite si elle ne faisait pas attention. Elle monta dans sa – ou plutôt, leur – chambre et se posa sur le bureau de sa compagne, sortant un stylo et une feuille et posant également la lettre qu'elle avait reçue, indiquant les prochains prélèvements qui seront effectués sur son compte, soit leurs factures et leurs dettes, qui, fort heureusement, arrivaient à leur fin. Après un rapide calcul, le tout – factures, dettes, psychiatre, médicaments – lui reviendrait à près de 800 euros. C'était trop, beaucoup trop, surtout si on prenait en compte le fait qu'il ne lui resterait qu'un peu plus de 300 euros pour tout le reste, mais il fallait faire avec. Elle mangerait sûrement des restes jusqu'à la fin du mois et évitera toute sortie ou dépense dans des choses dont elle pouvait se passer. C'était la vie, après tout, travailler comme un chien et gérer ses problèmes pour au final vivre dans des conditions médiocres. Elles n'étaient pas les premières et ne seront pas les dernières.

_« Et Merry. Oh, Merry, qu'est ce qu'elle dirait si elle voyait ses mères dans cette situation ? »_

Kanaya pensait souvent à Merry, son petit ange, beaucoup trop souvent pour sa propre santé mentale d'ailleurs, et cette question revenait souvent. Qu'est ce qu'elle penserait de ce qu'elles sont devenues ? Une alcoolique et une dépressive en guise de mères, qu'est ce qu'elle en dirait ?

_« Et si elle rejetait la faute sur elle-même ? Oh Merry, non Merry, ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon cœur, mon ange, nous ne savons pas ce qui t'es arrivé, personne ne le sait, à part toi, mais tu emportas ton secret avec toi. Ce n'était, ce n'est et ce ne sera pas ni jamais de ta faute, mais de la faute de ce qui t'as fait du mal, tant de mal qu'on ne pu jamais te retrouver. »_

Elle fondit alors en larmes. Et elle rêvait, oh oui elle en rêvait, elle espérait de tout son cœur que Merry soit désormais dans un monde meilleur, sans tous ces problèmes. En quelques sortes, elle était heureuse que Merry ne soit plus là pour voir ça. Un monde trop cruel pour elle, une petite chose si fragile, si pure, si douce, si innocente.  
  


* * *

Cette fois, c'en était trop.

Assise en tailleurs dans son lit, deux nouvelles boîtes d'antidépresseurs pleines à côté d'elle, Kanaya observait une dernière fois sa chambre, celle qui n'accueillait plus Rose depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, et qui ne serait pas prête de l'accueillir une nouvelle fois. Une pièce sombre, les volets et rideaux toujours fermés – Rose préférait travailler dans le noir et, à vrai dire, ça n'avait jamais vraiment dérangé Kanaya, qui ne les avait jamais ouverts, même lorsque sa compagne n'était pas présente. Une pièce où elles avaient passé, ensembles, la plupart de leurs premiers moments, leurs moments forts, joyeux ou tristes, leurs moments partagés avec leur fille, ainsi que leurs derniers.

Elle ouvrit la première boite et en sortit la totalité des pilules se trouvant dans les tablettes, plaçant le contenu dans sa main gauche. Aidée de sa main droite, elle en plaça deux dans sa bouche avant, de cette même main, de saisir le verre d'eau se trouvant sur la table de chevet. Elle but un peu, assez pour pouvoir avaler les pilules, mais aussi assez peu pour ne pas avoir à se resservir de l'eau avant la fin de son opération, et elle répéta ce processus jusqu'à ce que le contenu de la première boite fut totalement avalé. Elle saisit alors une bouteille de vodka, qu'elle avait placée au pied du lit et que Rose avait laissée, et elle but encore, encore et encore, n'ayant pour but que d'en finir. Sa gorge la brûlait et elle pouvait sentir l'énorme mal de tête arriver, après tout elle n'avait jamais vraiment supporter l'alcool, et l'aimait encore moins. Lorsqu'elle n'en put plus, elle détacha la bouteille de sa bouche et en observa le contenu : elle en avait déjà fait disparaître le quart, et elle n'avait pas fini. Elle répéta le processus des médicaments avec la deuxième boite, et lorsque celle-ci fut également vidée, elle recommença à boire ce liquide transparent lui détruisant la gorge, afin de se saouler sans vouloir se saouler, afin de se rapprocher de la mort sans vraiment vouloir mourir.

Oh non, elle n'avait jamais voulu mourir, Kanaya, elle voulait juste être heureuse, mais quel est l’intérêt de vivre quand tout ce qui vous rendait heureux autrefois a commencé à disparaître sous vos yeux sans que vous ne puissiez rien y faire ? La vie, c'est quelque chose de temporaire qu'on n'est même pas sûr de pouvoir vous promettre jusqu'à la fin. La mort, c'est tout de suite beaucoup plus permanent. Même si l'on n'est pas sûr de ce qui nous attend, vivre une surprise est beaucoup plus excitant que de vivre le schéma habituel que tout le monde connaît déjà : naître, grandir, travailler, se reposer, mourir, tout cela dans des conditions plus que médiocres. Alors oui, Kanaya, elle voulait vivre, mais pas comme ça.

Et lorsqu'elle eut finit la bouteille, elle rit, un fou rire comme cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas eut un. Ça y est, c'était la fin. Elle allait mourir. Crever, clamser. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire en attendant ? Elle pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérer peu à peu et sa tête commencer à tourner encore plus, et elle savait qu'elle allait commencer à halluciner voir à convulser, mais pour l'instant rien de tout cela n'arrivait. Alors, elle défit les draps, se cala sous sa couverture et s'allongea avant de prendre l'enveloppe posée sur la table de chevet et de la poser sur le haut de sa poitrine recouverte par la couette.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard une dernière fois. Quelques formes floues et effrayantes commençaient à s'emparer de sa vision, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Une faible lumière réussissait à passer à travers les lames des volets. Il devait être quatorze heures.

Elle s'endormit.  
  


* * *

_« Cause du décès : Mort par asphyxie sous l'emprise de l'alcool. »_

Voilà ce qu'indiquait le rapport d'autopsie de Rose.

Elle avait trouvé le moyen d'amener de l'alcool au centre de désintoxication, Dieu sait comment. Et elle avait bu, elle s'était saoulée, comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois, elle a craqué.

Elle s'est pendue. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir et à comprendre. Il était tard dans la nuit, peut-être bien trois heures du matin, et son corps suspendu à une corde accrochée au lustre fut trouvé le matin même, vers huit heures, par l'infirmière étant venue lui apporter son petit-déjeuner.

Kanaya l'appris l'heure qui suivit. Elle fut dévastée, ce fut la goutte d'eau en trop. Elle aussi, elle craqua. Elle appela son patron, prétextant être malade, refusant de lui dire la vérité, et elle passa la matinée à pleurer. L'après-midi commençant, elle se calma et se fit belle, mettant en valeur sa peau blanche et ses yeux verts jade, fixa ses cheveux ébènes avec de la laque, mis sa plus belle robe et ses plus beaux accessoires. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris autant de temps pour s'occuper d'elle-même. Elle prit l'ordonnance que lui avait prescrit son psychiatre deux jours auparavant et se rendit en pharmacie, récupérant ses deux boîtes d'antidépresseurs. Il était treize heures quarante-cinq.

La suite, vous la connaissez.  
  


* * *

Le fauteuil roulant avançait dans les allées du cimetière, poussé par un grand homme blond portant des lunettes de soleil. La jeune fille se trouvant dans le fauteuil possédait des cheveux courts et abîmés, teintés d'un blond sale voir grisâtre. Elle était vêtue de noir et baissait la tête, ses mollets étaient amputés. Son visage dégageait une peine, une douleur, une innocence immense : s'il n'avait pas été aussi amoché par ses troubles émotionnels, elle en aurait été jolie. Sa peau était terne et semblait sale, ses membres étaient aussi volumineux qu'une allumette, elle semblait tellement fragile et légère qu'une faible brise aurait pu la briser et emporter ses morceaux avec elle. Elle venait d'avoir 16 ans.

« Merry, c'est ici. »

Merry. Ce nom vous est familier, n'est-ce pas ? Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis sa disparition. Elle fut finalement retrouvée, enfermée dans une cave, les tendons d'Achille coupés, les mollets infectés et dans l'impossibilité de prononcer un seul mot suite à un choc émotionnel beaucoup trop violent. Son kidnappeur lui donnait des violents coups au corps, mais jamais au visage, ne la nourrissait que rarement, la violait quotidiennement et, pour finir, l'avait rendue dans l'incapacité de marcher, volontairement, la mauvaise hygiène de l'endroit où elle se trouvait étant responsable de l'infection qui lui coûta ses mollets. Merry fut alors admise en centre de psychothérapie pour un mois avant d'être confiée à un cousin de Rose, un certain Dave Strider. Malgré ses soins, Merry refusait toujours de parler les trois quarts du temps et adoptait des comportements violents dès qu'elle était touchée sans avoir exprimé sa permission. Son agresseur, quant à lui, pris peine maximale.

Elle releva la tête et observa ce qui était devant elle : deux tombes, l'une à côté de l'autre. Sur celle de gauche, on pouvait lire « Rose Lalonde », sur celle de droite était inscrit « Kanaya Maryam ». Les larmes avaient déjà envahi le visage de Merry, qui posa délicatement un bouquet de roses blanches sur chacune d'entre elle. Elle resta ici, à sangloter, fixant les tombes d'un regard vide, pendant un moment, avant de prendre la parole, bien que difficilement.

« Dave.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Lis. »

Il sortit un bout de papier froissé et plié en quatre de la poche de son pantalon, le déplia et le lut à voix haute, la voix tremblante.

_« Merry, si jamais tu es vivante, porte toi bien. Ne t'en veux pas, rien n'est de ta faute. Je t'aime. Nous t'aimons. - Maman, Kanaya. »_

Elle eut un court moment de pause, durant lequel des dizaines de larmes de plus envahirent ses yeux. Elle se ressaisit et les essuya d'un revers de main, bien que sanglotant toujours, et, nerveuse, agrippa un bout de sa robe noire.

« Câlin. »

Il enleva ses lunettes, qu'il accrocha au col de son t-shirt, avant de s'avancer afin de se trouver devant elle. Il se baissa et la prit délicatement dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas la gêner, et elle finit par nouer ses mains dans le dos de son nouveau père, nichant sa tête dans son cou pour y pleurer. Lui aussi, il pleura un peu, mais il ne lui avouera jamais. De toute manière, elle l'avait sûrement remarqué.

Lorsqu'il se dégagea, Merry contempla à nouveau les tombes, et malgré le vœux de sa mère, elle ne pût s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

 


End file.
